The Ross Boys and Sturt
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke and Ravi are home by themselfs doing things on their oen when Sturt drops by to see of all people Luke. Soon Ravi wants to join the fun. What will thease boys get into? Only one way to find out.


The Ross Boys and Stuart

By: L Little

WARNING/DISCLAIMER

This is rated M read at your own risk. This is a gay story that has fetish(s) in it. That being said I dont want Reviews saying "Gay is wrong and how dair you make so and so gay." I don't own, work for or know anyone who works for Disney and any of their shows in anyway including Jessie. This story is 100% fiction and if any part is true then its just dumb luck.

Note: This is the forth story of a four story searies. The other stories in order.

1: I Can Do anything

2: Luke Steels From Emma

3: Luke Teaches Stuart

4: (The story you are reading now)

It has been about two years since Luke lost the bet to Ravi. None of them will forget those two weeks after the bet. In fact two months after Luke claimed "I Can Do Anything" and lost the bet, he was now able to do what Ravi could do that he couldn't do with Ravi's help of corse. Just like last. time it was just them, but Emma was at work, Jessie was able to do what she wanted, Zeri was at a friend's and Brtrom is at a butlers convention. As Luke was playing a game Ravi was watching one of his secret videos of boys having 'fun' with each other. He was at the end of the one he was watching. This one happens to be of Luke and Brett. Ravi just happens to place some cameras around the house to make his own sexy movies. Of corse he edits them so Luke is in all of them. Ravi still has a crush on his brother Luke and have been taping him ever since the bet was over. He had seen him take a shower sleep in the nude played with himself extra. He even has a good amount of Jessie having her fun which he will give Luke for his birthday. Every video Ravi makes he gives them titles such as Luke Naked Dance 5, Luke's jacking off marathon. The one he was watching was called Luke Steels From Emma. Once the movie was over Ravi was still horny so he decided to edit one the footage he had captured over the few months. As he was looking at the folders he decided to pick the footage from in Luke's room. Ravi fast forward to the point he saw Luke entered his room. Rovi just smiled as he seen Luke doing flips on his bed naked. Ravi's slowly jacked himself. Soon his eyes went big when he saw Stuart. What happen next really got Ravi horny and was glad he went all out and got the spy cameras with sound. After Rovi came at the video he wiped himself off and named the video Luke Teaches Stuart. Ravi could not believe what the two of them have done. Rovi for one wants to have his own sexy fun with Luke and have it be recorded too. Soon Ravi went to see what Luke was doing without looking on his computer. Ravi opened the door and smiled at Luke. Luke was doing what Ravi taught him.

"I see you are doing that better than me. Dose that feel great or what."

"Yah but your neck gets tired after a while."

"We'll I can help. I know that you are strait but I'm always here to please you if you want. Think of it as a thank you. After all you are keeping my

secret."

"Yes I am and if you want to suck me, fuck you or even pee on you like last

time I will."

"Really you would pee on me again?"

"Why not."

"That would be lovely. Is it wearied that I want to know what you're cum taste like even your pee!"

"Not if you are into that stuff. Who knows maybe it would be interesting to see what you're cum taste like."

"Really you want to suck my dick?"

"We'll its only far."

"Would you I don't know put my dick in you? Or at least one of my toys?"

"You have toys?"

"Yah I made them myself others are just toys and other things you can find at a store and use them as sex toys. I have dildos, vibrates, beads, and balls that I shoot out of my ass. I mostly use ping bong balls. Oh I also give myself daily anemas."

"I'll may try it if it's small. And what are anemas?"

"It's where you put water in your ass throw a little hose to clean the inside of your ass and you squirt out the water and the remaining shit you

have. I even do it even if I did not take one. It just feels good."

"Oh ok. Also what else you do?"

"Oh I pee on myself while in the shower I even drink it."

"Um ok. So anyways you think you can help a brother out?"

"Ok what do you need?"

"Three things. One can you make a replica of this?"

Luke soon pulls out a dildo from his bed.

"I got this from Jessie's room and I want to keep this one and replace hers with a replica."

"I can do that what's the other two things?"

"Make another replica but with this bad boy just in case I'm not home to fuck you when you need it."

Ravi smiled at the thought making a dildo the size of Luke's dick and wanted to know the other thing is.

"And suck me off? I'm super horny."

Ravi did not need to be told twice. He was soon on his knees sucking away. Luke just moaned and held Ravi's head. Ravi sucked faster and faster. He soon stopped to suck Luke's balls. Rovi soon went back sucking Luke's dick when Stuart walked in on the action. Luke waved him over using his head and Stuart smiled. He quickly got naked and went on to Luke's bed helping Ravi suck. Ravi was taken back some but was now even more horny as this was their first three way. He saw the naked boy and he too got naked and closed the door. Soon the three boys ended sucking each other. Stuart was sucking Ravi, Ravi sucking Luke, and Luke sucking Stuart. During the triangle Ravi and Stuart traded dicks. The first time since the bet Luke is sucking Ravi's dick. Everyone was soon getting close to shoot out their cum. Once again the younger boys switched places. Once the boys came Luke was having Stuart's cum Stuart was having Ravi's and Ravi was having Luke's. That took allot of the boys. Ravi soon seen the time and quickly got up and dressed. Luke and Stuart soon followed knowing that someone will be home soon. Stuart was about to leave when Luke stopped him. Luke opened up his mini fridge ant took out a small cup with a lid on it. Inside was his cum.

"Here I know you like the taste of my cum so here it is."

"Thanks."

Stuart quickly took off the lid and started to drink Luke's cum. Once the cum was gone he gave the cup back to Luke. Ravi quickly turned Stuart around. The two of them started to make out. They quickly broke the kiss when they heard the elevator ding. Stuart soon left from the kitchen door. Luke soon was back playing video games and Ravi went back to his roomsaving the video as The Ross Boys and Stuart. Two days later the three of them had a sleepover of all places the panic room. Mostly to keep their sex quite. There was a big air Matisse for them. A table of snacks and drinks. Another table of Ravi's sex toys and a big tarp on the ground. Then there was the hidden cameras. When the boys walked in Luke saw the sex toys that Ravi set up so did Stuart. Stuart soon seen the tarp on the ground and just thought it was for easy clean up if anything did spill. That was until Ravi spoke.

"If you have to pee at any time you can pee on me or in my mouth as long as I'm on the tarp."

Ravi quickly got naked and the other boys followed. Luke was the first one to take a piss once he was naked. He pissed in Ravi's mouth and Ravi just swallowed every drop. This just made Stuart wanting to go and Ravi drank his piss too. Without skipping a beat Ravi laid down and lifted his legs over his head. He soon aimed his dick at his mouth and opens wide. Soon the piss was pouring into his mouth. Once Ravi drank all his piss. The sex began. Ravi took the beads and started to put in his ass. Stuart not wanting to be left out gave Luke some ping bong balls. Luke soon was pushing the balls into Stuart as he begged for more to go inside him. Luke quickly found two more balls and one the size of a baseball.

Stuart already had six balls in him and they were soon popping out. Luke quickly put the balls back in and added the three last ping pong balls and put the baseball sized one in last. Luke just watched as each ball slowly popped out of Stuart's ass. Once all the balls where out Luke quickly put his dick into Stuart's ass. Luke was soon fucking him like a rabbit and before he knew it he was now getting fucked by Ravi. All three boys soon end up cuming and end up resting while Stuart and Luke had a dick up their ass and for Ravi his beads. Once they were done resting They eat some snacks and drank plenty of water. Luke soon smiled at Ravi shaking his dick at him. Ravi quickly went onto the tarp and soon was getting pissed on. Then Stuart joined in causing Ravi to piss on himself too. They end up pissing for two minutes before the pissing stopped. Soon the boys where back at it. This time Ravi was getting fucked by Luke while he got fucked by Stuart. Hours passed and Ravi drank piss three more times got pissed on two more times got fucked by Stuart and Luke three times each. As for Luke he got fucked six times three times each by Ravi and Stuart. As for Stuart he got fucked eight times. Four times each by Luke and Ravi. He even got pissed on and dank piss three times each and loved it. As for Luke he did not care for the taste of piss and being pissed on was funnier then he thought. The boys soon fell asleep but they woke up before anyone else came home watched up and got dressed. Luke stood in his room to play another video game, Stuart went home and Ravi went to add today's video to the Ross Boys and Stuart video.

End

Epilogue

Since then the three of them had sex any chance they got. From a three way or just one on one. Every time they fuck Ravi gets peed on and drinks their pee. Their sex has been recorded. Ravi and Stuart later on became boyfriends even then they still have sex with Luke. In fact When Ravi and Stuart was married Luke drops by to have sex. Regardless if it's a three way or even one on one. As for Luke he did get the Jessie videos and end up marrying her. They have three kids' two boys and a girl. Jessie even became a surrogate twice for Ravi and Stuart. Ravi was the first one to have a kid with Jessie then Stuart. They decided the best way was to get a baby was to fuck Jessie. Which was weird for them. Each of their kids was a boy. Down the road when their kids where little older not only did they messed around with each other but they came. all of Ravi's videos of Luke. But that's a different story.

 **I hope you enjoyed the four story series. Fell free to give me a review thats open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Dont worry its free to be one. Also fell free to read my other stories by clicking my name on the top.**


End file.
